Frolics in the Cinema
by Immortal-Silence
Summary: PWP one-shot. Smut & smexyness. House introduces Cameron to public antics.


**I know I'm not around much, but hopefully you will enjoy this un-seasonal, belated Christmas present to you all. I had intended finishing this for the 24th, however the family had other plans.**

**Until next time, comrades,**

**I-S**

* * *

'House, no, you can't be serious…'

'Have you ever seen this expression when I haven't been? No? Well then…'

'But _House_! We're in public…'

He turned to face her quickly, and she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks as he fixed her in place with his piercing blue eyes.

'Cameron. No one will notice a thing if you don't complain so much – we're on the back row of seats, in the far corner, not ignoring the fact that there is no one else closer to us than 4 rows in front. And _if_ anyone else notices, it'll be the film attendants after the film who would notice a more dishevelled look, a pleasured dishevelled look, mind you…'

She could not take it anymore, simply hearing the unspoken meaning behind House's words was turning her on more than she wanted to let on. She did not have to wait too long before there was some release though, because House slowly leant over to her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

At first, there was just a brief pressure between them, allowing the simple contact to do its work. Gradually though, the lips started moving against each other, his tongue pleading entrance at her lips. With a moan, she let it in, and didn't regret one second of it. For a few minutes, their tongues were battling for dominance, sighs of pleasure being released from both sides.

However, it didn't take long before House's hand gravitated from being tangled in Cameron's hair and resting on her neck to stroking her thigh, squeezing every so often. She instinctively twisted a little in her seat to give him better access to her body; he took full advantage of this by exploring a little higher. He nudged his fingers under the wiring in her bra and began massaging her breast, tweaking her nipple as his fingers grazed over it on their travels.

His other hand moved over to the waistband of her skirt, with a swift movement they were undone and his hand was inside, creeping under her panties. As his fingers hit the jackpot, Cameron was glad that her mouth was covered by House's; if it hadn't been, she was sure that someone other than the film attendants would have noticed what was going on. He kept sliding his fingers up and down her slit, his thumb circling her clit, and she found herself thrusting into his palm.

She was close to the edge when his fingers entered her, and a small mewl escaped her mouth. House chuckled into their kiss, renewing his efforts. As she was tipped over the edge, it was the most exquisite experience of her life. He gave her no time to come down from her high though, as she found herself being gently pulled towards him, his fingers at her hips and twisting her out of her seat. As she got out of it, he pulled her towards and onto his lap, her body straddling his.

House's hands were back to roaming up and down her body, pausing every so often as he suckled at a sensitive spot on her neck, or plied her nipple into an even harder bud. Cameron found her own hands moving to his waist, the belt looped around his jeans, and then the button on his jeans. All were slowly but surely becoming undone, and she delved her own hand deep into his boxers when she was able; stroking him from base to tip. This was not the time for extended foreplay though, so she was unsurprised when he lifted his hips from the seat, allowing her to pull his jeans down a little and expose his shaft to the air. There was the added experience of his thrust meeting her clit, and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

'You okay for this?'

'House, shut up and fuck me. Now.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Almost instantly his hands were at her hips, raising her a little and entering her deep and hard. They thrust at each other, House aiding Cameron to ride him in the small space they had, and it was together that they came. He became more jerky and un-rhythmic with his thrusting, and Cameron could feel the pressure inside her building. Simultaneously they kissed each other, sighing into it, and riding the waves of pleasure out.

There was a brief moment afterwards of pure bliss and relaxation before they settled back into their seats, tidied themselves up and watched the remaining ten minutes of the film. As the credits rolled, House kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, 'And _that_ is why you come to see a loud action film at the cinema with a hot chick.'


End file.
